


Hold Me Close Until the Worries Fade

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brief Description of Explosion, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone is fine, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Cuddly Eddie clinging to Buck after he's injured on a call(Minor injuries only, everyone is fine!)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 625





	Hold Me Close Until the Worries Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little self-indulgent pile of fluff!

The usual hustle and bustle sounds of the busy hospital aren’t absent as they wait for an available X-ray, but the only sound within their curtained bubble is the false clicking sound of Chim’s phone as he types out an update text to Maddie. Buck would have done so himself but his wrist still aches from the ungraceful landing that had him here in the first place. He’s fine for the most part, only a minor cut on his head and the pain in his wrist that they’re waiting to be checked. Thankfully they’ve already ruled out a concussion but his head is still throbbing from the impact with the tarmac. The silence is a relief, but Buck knows it’s down to the lingering effect of worry for his safety. The leftover worry hangs in the air, stiflingly prominent.

The call had come twenty minutes before the end of shift and turned south quickly as Eddie’s voice called through with a warning to evacuate. Buck had been the last out and was barely through the door when the building erupted with a bang, lifting him from the front steps and throwing him across the driveway of the house. He’d landed flat, his wrist underneath his ribs and head bouncing off of the floor as his head jerked downwards from the impact. Luckily it wasn’t too hard, his headache is mostly a reaction to the ringing in his ears but his hearing is normal now and he’d been assured that lasting effects were extremely unlikely.

It doesn’t stop the team worrying though. He knows they had all been biting their nails at the call, nervously awaiting his exit from the house. Eddie had been five paces in front of the others, prepared to go back and get Buck if he had to. He could see on their faces that they were still processing their stress. Bobby’s eyebrows have remained creased since they rushed to Buck’s aid and carted him into the ambulance. He’s also scanned Buck’s rumbled uniform frequently since he’d checked in, grimacing each time he takes in Buck;s haggered appearance. Hen and Chimney have also been oddly quiet, neither speaking much other than to assess him and inform him he must “stop getting hurt so much, Buckaroo”

Eddie is far from immune to the stress, seemingly carrying everyone else’s share as well as his own. Buck can see his boyfriend struggling to shake off the tension between his shoulders, his hands clasped stiffly in front of his mouth. Buck has been observing Eddie on and off since he’d dragged himself into a sitting position back on the harsh ground and brushed the dirt from his hands. It is easy to sense Eddie’s hesitation, his hands were twitching towards Buck whenever he moved whilst he was being checked before he’d forced them together in front of him. His gaze had then turned longing, flicking between Buck and the team and looking more unsure that Buck had ever seen him. 

Eddie is a surprisingly tactile person, a fact not many people would know unless they spend a significant amount of time with the man on a near-constant basis. Buck is all too aware of how tactile Eddie can be, having been subjected to many mornings with his tired boyfriend strapped to his back and smiling into his neck as Buck cooks breakfast for them and Christopher. It’s something Buck has become accustomed to when they’re alone, but still something Eddie is hesitant about when they aren’t, always second-guessing himself before initiating any public displays of affection, Buck often having to take the lead for Eddie to feel comfortable. As Buck stares at him in that moment, all he can think of is easing the tension in his body. He wants to the stiffness of his boyfriend’s spine to dissipate and knows exactly how to banish it. 

“Eds,” Buck calls softly, not wanting to disturb the veil of quiet too much, “Come here.”

Eddie is standing between his legs in seconds, body relaxing against Buck’s as he envelopes him, face pressing into his neck. Buck allows Eddie’s weight to ease against him, his own arms surrounding Eddie to rub the harsh line of his spine.

“I’m okay, babe. Stop worrying so much, okay? Everything’s fine,” Buck assures, before repeating himself louder to the room as a whole. The stiffness bleeds from the air, no longer stifling them as the others shuffle closer and surround Buck’s bed instead of wallowing in the corners. 

“You scared the shit out of me, Evan.” Eddie mumbles into Buck’s shoulder, arms tightening around Buck’s waist and pulling his body closer to the edge of the bed.

“I’m all good, thanks to you,” Buck states “You called us out in time, we’re all fine. There’s nothing more you could have done. You did everything right and we’re all fine because of it”

Eddie’s chuckle isn’t one of amusement but of relief and Buck knows he’s hit the nail on the head. Eddie has a tendency to take on the responsibility of things out of his control, a dangerous trait to have considering how much he hates to feel like his control is slipping. 

“I know.” Eddie’s voice is still shaky, but overall he is much more relaxed, a feeling which seems to be spreading amongst the rest of them “I’ve got your back remember?”

Buck smiles at the reminder of their first meeting, their first explosion together. He smiles and places a kiss on Eddie’s cheek, relishing in the thought of how far they’ve come together since that day. 

“And I’ve got yours.” Buck punctuates the statement by firmly stroking his hand back up Eddie’s spine and clasping his neck before joking, “Maybe next time get my front though? I landed on my chest pretty hard.”

It has the desired effect and Eddie chuckling flows freely this time, even as he’s pulling back to shoot Buck an unimpressed glower for joking about getting heart so soon.

“Nah, if he gets your front he can’t get a good enough view of your ass.” 

With that said it’s Chimney’s turn to be on the receiving end of Eddie’s daggers, his jaw locked in an attempt not to smile as Chimney grins sheepishly at them. Hen and Bobby make no such effort and openly laugh, their shoulders feeling much lighter now the air is alight with laughter and no longer pressing against them. 

Buck presses a soft kiss against Eddie’s neck and watches the blush spread across the skin when he whispers, “You’ve got to admit, Babe, you do have a thing my ass”.

Shortly after that Buck is taken to be x-rayed, the team making easy conversation as they wait. Chim buys three packets of chips and two protein bars from the vending machine and grumbles as he loses one of each to Eddie and Hen. The results come back clear, with assurances that the pain will fade quickly so long as he takes it easy and doesn't work the joint too much. 

“Come home with me,” Eddie requests as the team part ways at the station, all thankful to be free of the hospital and eager to finally get home to their families. Buck agrees easily, he too is desperate for some family time with the Diaz boys. 

Dinner is a casual affair, though it doesn’t escape Buck’s notice how often Eddie finds excuses to touch him throughout the meal and the movie that follows. Christopher, despite not knowing the reason, follows his father’s example and Buck finds himself with a sleepwear-clad Diaz nestling into either side of his body whilst they watch Nemo as a family. Christopher is asleep across Buck’s legs by the time Nemo hatches his plan to escape the tank but Buck and Eddie stay put until the end of the movie before taking him to Bed, both too comfortable curled together with their son to bother moving. They return to the living room, neither particularly plagued by the call to sleep and decide to watch a movie that doesn’t star a talking fish for a change. 

Buck quickly finds himself lowered onto the couch, Eddie crawling over him and situating himself between Buck’s legs. Buck chuckles at his boyfriend when he feels Eddie’s breath against his neck, the older man nuzzling his face as deeply into the space between Buck’s neck and shoulder as he possibly can. 

“You’re going to fall asleep if we lay like this baby,” Buck warns, and snorts as Eddie shakes his head, insisting his denial against Buck’s skin. His eyes roll and his heart swells with affection feeling the way Eddie’s body sags against him and relishing in the comforting weight. Eddie’s arms are wound tightly around Buck’s ribs, arms pushed beneath him and wedged into the space between the sofa cushions. If Eddie didn’t look so peaceful Buck would deny believing that the position was comfortable for anyone. 

Instead of protesting any more Buck gives in and plays the movie, even though he knows neither of them will be watching for long. Eddie’s content sigh travels through Buck’s skin and grips his heart in a tight hug of its own and Buck can’t resist pressing his lips to Eddie’s forehead as he settles.

“I love you, Eddie.” 

Buck speaks the words into Eddie’s hair, resting his chin atop his boyfriend’s head. He allows his arms to tighten around Eddie’s hips, his fingers tracing random shapes and patterns against the exposed skin at the base of Eddie’s spine.

Eddie’s “I love you too” is muffled, Eddie’s voice already clouding with sleep just as Buck had predicted. Eddie is asleep within minutes and soon Buck is unable to resist the temptation to sink into his boyfriends warmth and match the soothing rhythm of Eddie’s breathing against his pulse. He drifts into the comfort of sleep with a warm heart and arms full of the man he loves. Despite the lack of bed it’s the best sleep he’s had in weeks. 


End file.
